Dan and Runo's Sweet love
by CatLover444
Summary: I was told that I had to rewrite my stuff so I did not get banned from the website. I hope you jerks are happy now that I have to redo my life's work because of you.
1. A Beach Stroll

**A Beach Stroll**

I, Dan Kuso, was taking a stroll along Bayview City Beach one winter's day. I was trying to get myself to relax so I could get rid of some of the stress in my body. I was having trouble getting my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who lived in Japan and I have not seen her in two years now, off my mind at the time. I missed her terribly and I was always wondering how she is doing now a days. I was about to leave the beach when I suddenly heard Runo's voice coming from farther down the beach. I went over to the area that I had heard her voice coming from on the beach. I had decided to hide behind the bush instead of letting my presents be known to her.

Runo was standing in front of a guy, who was about six years older than her, yelling at him for some reason.

"How many times do I have to say that I am sorry to you, Rookie?" He asked her calmly and sweetly.

"You cannot say it enough times for me to forgive you for this mistake, Yusei. You left me to move on my own to a country with mom and dad. My name is Runo not Rookie." She yelled at him very loudly and had tears coming down her cheeks without stopping for a minute. I had decided to leave the area before Runo could catch me there, but I failed on that plan.

"I can see you hiding behind the bush. You know that I hate it when people spy on my talks with family, Dan." She tells me calmly and coolly. I did not want to face her anger so I came out from behind the bush and stood before her.

"I have to leave here now, Runo." Yusei told her leaving us alone now.

I was glad to see Runo again so I went up to her and gave her a hug. "I am glad to see you again, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly.

"It is good to see you again too, Dan." She told me in a soft voice, which is a weird thing for her to do with me. I had noticed that she was freezing in her strapless white dress with pink roses sewn on it and matching boots. I take off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. I knew that I needed to get her someplace warm and keep her there for today.

"Do you want me to walk you home, Runo?' I asked her in a quiet voice so I did not scare her away with my presents.

"Yes, I would love to walk home with you, Dan." She told me before she passed out and I caught her in my arms so she did not hurt herself from passing out on me.

"I think that I should get you home now, Runo." I tell her sleeping form in a whispered voice.

I walked to the diner where Julie was working at the time and I was told to take her straight upstairs for some rest. I had just tucked her under the cover when I had not meaning hit her and woke her up. "You should go back to sleep, Runo. I am sorry that I hit your head." I tell her calmly and sweetly pushing her back down to get some more sleep. I was going to leave her to get some rest and bring her some food in case she was hungry at the time when she grabbed my hand in her hand.

"My parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I came here to start over again and to live in safety. I cannot stand to be alone right now, Dan." She told me with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You are safe here now. I will not let that horrible man hurt you in any way, form, or fashion. I will stay with you tonight, Runo." I tell her wiping away her tears for her. I was thrilled to have my kid back in her real home after all these years away from it. I had to stay with Runo for a week to make her feel safe again. I helped Runo and Yusei come to an agreement a few days later. I love you, Runo.


	2. A Wish Come True

**A Wish come True **

I, Dan Kuso, was taking a stroll along Bayview City Beach one winter's day. I was trying to get myself to relax so I could get rid of some of the stress in my body. I was having trouble getting my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who lived in Japan and I have not seen her in two years now, off my mind at the time. I missed her terribly and I was always wondering how she is doing now a days. I was about to leave the beach when I suddenly heard Runo's voice coming from farther down the beach. I went over to the area that I had heard her voice coming from on the beach. I had decided to hide behind the bush instead of letting my presents be known to her.

Runo was standing in front of a guy, who was about six years older than her, yelling at him for some reason

"How many times do I have to say that I am sorry to you, Rookie?" He asked her calmly and sweetly.

"You cannot say it enough times for me to forgive you for this mistake, Yusei. You left me to move on my own to a country with mom and dad. My name is Runo not Rookie." She yelled at him very loudly and had tears coming down her cheeks without stopping for a minute. I had decided to leave the area before Runo could catch me there, but I failed on that plan.

"I can see you hiding behind the bush. You know that I hate it when people spy on my talks with family, Dan." She tells me calmly and coolly.

"I have to leave here now, Runo." Yusei told her leaving us alone now.

I was glad to see Runo again so I went up to her and gave her a hug. "I am glad to see you again, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly.

"It is good to see you again too, Dan." She told me in a soft voice, which is a weird thing for her to do with me. I had noticed that she was freezing in her strapless white dress with pink roses sewn on it and matching boots. I take off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. I knew that I needed to get her someplace warm and keep her there for today.

"Do you want me to walk you home, Runo?' I asked her in a quiet voice so I did not scare her away with my presents.

"Yes, I would love to walk home with you, Dan." She told me before she passed out and I caught her in my arms so she did not hurt herself from passing out on me.

"I think that I should get you home now, Runo." I tell her sleeping form in a whispered voice.

I walked to the diner where Julie was working at the time and I was told to take her straight upstairs for some rest. I had just tucked her under the cover when I had not meaning hit her and woke her up.

"You should go back to sleep, Runo. I am sorry that I hit your head." I tell her calmly and sweetly pushing her back down to get some more sleep. I was going to leave her to get some rest when she grabbed my hand in her hand.

"My parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I came here to start over again and to live in safety. I cannot stand to be alone right now, Dan." She told me with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You are safe here now. I will not let that horrible man hurt you in any way, form, or fashion. I will stay with you tonight, Runo." I tell her wiping away her tears for her. I was thrilled to have my kid back in her real home after all these years away from it. I had to stay with Runo for a week to make her feel safe again. I helped Runo and Yusei come to an agreement a few days later. I love you, Runo.


End file.
